Just This Once
by Kage Kurin
Summary: Zelda isn't very big on romance. So when Valentine's Day rolls around, she doesn't expect much—that is, of course, until a blonde-haired boy strikes up a conversation with her. Modern Zelink, Valentine's Day oneshot.


I look up distractedly as the patter of raindrops falls upon my purple hood. Right now, I'm sitting on a street bench. Alone.

I finger the cellphone in my pocket, thinking back to my conversation with Midna the previous day.

"…So…I'll be going on a date with my boyfriend for Valentine's Day," she had said. I blinked.

"Wait…what about our plans?" I had asked. Every Valentine's Day, the two of us would go out and have a "singles' night." We'd go places and do things, and all the while Midna would be making fun of sappy couples and flirting with cute boys. She had come up with the idea a few years ago, and it has been our tradition ever since. …But now…

"Um, yeah…" she said awkwardly. "About that…I kinda won't be able to make it to Girl's Night. Sorry, Zel." I shook my head.

"No, it's fine," I had said, smiling. I didn't need her worrying about me. "Really. Go and have fun." Midna had smiled with relief.

"Thanks, Zel. You're the best."

So here I am. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Midna, but, well…I guess I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit lonely.

I sigh, checking the time on my phone. It's a Friday, so it'd be a shame not to go and do _something_. But I know that it won't be the same without Midna. I glance across the street to see a couple holding hands. Well, it _is_ Valentine's Day. Maybe I should…

"_Din_," I mutter to myself, shaking my head. What am I thinking? I haven't needed a boyfriend for seventeen years—why would I need one now? Ugh, darnit Midna—you're turning me into a gushy teenage girl…

I rub my forehead as the rain begins to fall even harder.

"I'm thinking about this too much," I murmur. I don't even notice the stranger approach me.

"It's not good to sit out in the rain, you know," I hear a voice say. I look up to see a teenage boy with messy blonde hair and clear blue eyes smiling down on me. "You could catch cold." I give a small smile.

"I happen to like the rain," I say. The boy raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well, in that case, would you mind if I joined you? I just so happen to like the rain, too." There is something endearing about the good-natured grin on his face, and I scoot over to make room.

"It's not like I own it or anything," I say. "Go ahead." The boy takes a seat and glances at me.

"So, is there any particular reason why you're sitting on a street bench all by yourself? It's Valentine's Day, you know," he says teasingly. I flash a mischievous grin.

"What, you're spending Valentine's Day without a boyfriend too?" At that, the boy snorts with laughter.

"You know," he says between chuckles, "I can see why no one asked you out." I raise an eyebrow.

"You're not exactly Prince Charming yourself." He grins.

"Oh? You must have vision problems, then. The ladies love me." He coughs. "They, uh, just got a little intimidated this year." Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Yeah, that's it," I say. Wow. I'm usually not this talkative around people, let alone complete strangers. This guy is just so easy to talk to. There's something about him that just makes you feel like you can open up to him without being afraid that he'll judge you. It's refreshing, and…also a bit nice.

I hear something and realize that he just asked me a question.

"I'm sorry," I say, embarrassed, "what was that?"

"Your name," he repeats. "Mine's Link." I hesitate, thinking back to Impa's lectures about interacting with strangers, but brush it aside.

"Zelda," I say. "My name's Zelda."

"Zelda," Link repeats. "It's kinda…familiar somehow." He smiles. "Well, Zelda, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you out here by yourself?" I eye him warily.

"I told you," I say. "I like the rain." Link raises an eyebrow, unconvinced. I sigh. "Alright, fine," I say. "My best friend and I usually go out and do something together on Valentine's Day—you know, like a singles' night." Link frowns.

"But…?"

"…She's not single anymore," I say quietly.

"Oh." He is silent for a moment. I shift uncomfortably.

"I mean, I'm happy for her and everything-she deserves to have a nice guy, she really does-, but at the same time, I kind of miss it, you know?" I sigh. Link doesn't say anything for a few seconds, staring at the ground thoughtfully. His brow wrinkles, and then he breaks into a smile.

"Well, you know…" I turn to look at him.

"Hm?" The boyish grin on his face is complex. His expression is calm, but his eyes glitter with excitement, and his smile is warm with a tinge of nervousness.

"You can still have your singles' night," he says, standing. "I don't have a Valentine this year, either." He extends a hand. "What d'you say?" I stare at the open hand, my mind racing. Before me is a risk, a chance, an opportunity. I hesitate for a moment, my mind flitting with uncertainty-then make my decision.

"Alright," I say, taking his hand. "Just for today, I'll spend singles' night with you." Link smiles with relief as I stand. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

"Oh, and Link?" I say. He glances at me.

"Yeah?" I smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

XXXXXX

((A/N: Hey. So, first off, if I offended anyone with the boyfriend comment, I am eternally sorry. Really, I am. It is never my intention to upset anyone, so if I did I offer you my sincerest apologies. orz

Also, Happy Valentine's Day! Eh, I guess it's not all that great if you're single (like me :P), but I had the compulsion to write something for it anyways. (Even though I am absolutely horrible at romance. ) So this is the result, and I wrote it very quickly so it's probably full of errors and typos and...yeah. Oh, well.

In case you didn't know, I'm writing another story called "Out of the Shadows." It's a modern Zelda story with all kinds of action and drama and romance and things. Yes, I realize this is shameless self-advertisement. No, I am not sorry. ;)

Thanks for reading! Review, maybe? ^^))


End file.
